


Two Flames

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry, Puns & Word Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Marco? That's hot. :D</p><p>(I am terrible and this is full of fire puns.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Flames

~ Two Flames ~

Two flames,  
Crimson and cobalt.

Circle.  
Strike.  
Riposte.

Entwine.

A new flame forms,  
In a color that can't be described,  
So bright it outshines,  
The moon, the stars,  
And even the infamous beauty,  
Of the princess of snakes.

A conflagration is stirred.

A heat to scorch all things,  
To boil the oceans from the earth.

The blinding light of glorious rebirth.

Sweat evaporates  
Before it has even  
Half of a chance  
To hit the ground.

Warm bodies lie exhausted  
In each other's arms.  
Sweet nothings fall  
From each pirate prince's  
Parched lips:

"You still look like a pineapple."

"Put on a god damn shirt!"

~oOo~


End file.
